Бальназар
Бальназар, в последнее время скрывающийся под обликом и именем Сайдана Датрохана из Алого Ордена, был одним из трех натрезимов, оставленных в Лордероне, чтобы следить за завоеванием этих земель. После воцарения Артаса на троне Короля-лича и гибели Архимонда три брата быстро придумали новый план по уничтожению Артаса раз и навсегда. Хотя им (как и Сильване Ветрокрылой) не удалось уничтожить молодого Короля мертвых, правители нежити покинули Лордерон, оставив Бальназара управлять Чумными Землями. Вскоре после этого Сильвана заставила Вариматаса присоединиться к ней, осадила войска Бальназара и заставила его уничтожить брата. Однако, позже Бальназар овладел телом Сайдана Датрохана, основателя Алого Ордена. Биография Бальназар (скрывающийся под именем Сайдан Датрохан, Чемпион Алых Крестоносцев) был одним из трех натрезимов, оставленных в Азероте для захвата этих земель. Возвращение Артаса, последовавшее за поражением Архимонда, заставило натрезимов отступить, но они быстро перегруппировали силы и составили новый план по уничтожению Артаса. И хотя они (и Сильвана Ветрокрылая, атаковавшая Артаса по своим причинам) не уничтожили его, мертвый принц покинул Лордерон, оставив за Бальназзаром территорию, известную как Чумные Земли. К несчастью Бальназзара, у Сильваны был свой план и она начала атаку на Лордерон. Она одолела брата Бальназзара, Вариматраса, который перешел на ее сторону в обмен на собственную жизнь. Сильвана приняла его предложение, и Повелитель Ужаса сражался на ее стороне в последующих атаках на Лордерон. .]] В одном из боев Сильвана приказала ему убить своего брата. Он с трудом согласился и нанес Бальназзару смертельный удар. Как бы то ни было, натрезим выжил — он симулировал свою смерть и одурачил Сильвану и брата. Чтобы остаться незамеченным, он залег на дно. Неудовлетворенный простым управлением легионами нежити, он придумал новый план противостояния. Он завладел телом паладина Сайдана Датрохана, который помог основать Алый Крестовый Поход, орден рыцарей, чьей задачей стало уничтожение Плети во всех ее формах. Никто из крестоносцев не подозревает, что Датрохан — демон. Они просто верят, что он — святой рыцарь, одержимый идеей уничтожения нежити. Бальназзар использует это для укрепления своих позиций, желая не только уничтожить Плеть, но и вновь установить свое господство в Лордероне. В настоящий момент Бальназзар живет в цитадели Крестоносцев, расположенной в Стратхольме. Плеть и Крестоносцы находятся в состоянии постоянного паритета, в основном из-за того, что планы Бальназзара зависят от него. Агенты натрезима активно вербуют новых людей в Алый Крестовый Поход, и его ряды постоянно растут. Однако Крестоносцы могут проиграть в своей войне против нежити, и тогда Плеть станет основной силой в Чумных Землях вне зависимости от того, будет ли раскрыта истинная сущность Бальназзара или нет. Бальназзар старается остаться в украденном обличии как можно дольше, раскрывая себя только тогда, когда его прижмут к стене. Он избегает использования заклинаний или других подобных способностей, если это не заклинания паладина или нет возможности симулировать применение магического предмета. Также он избегает прямого столкновения, отправляя в бой своих подчиненных. Если ситуация становится чересчур опасной, он покидает захваченное тело и предстает во всей своей красе. В таком виде он применяет все свои демонические силы для уничтожения противника, а также всех «союзников», видевших его истинную форму, чтобы сохранить секрет. Если же его тайна станет широко известна, он просто отступит, вынашивая планы возмездия и дальнейших действий. Перевоплощение Бальназзар может захватить тело любого существа, убитого им, из-за своей способности поглощения энергии. Его собственное тело обращается в облако, втекающее внутрь трупа. После этого жертва не может быть поднята из мертвых ничем, кроме истинного воскрешения (Истинное воскрешение мгновенно выбрасывает его из тела жертвы). В облике Датрохана Бальназзар носит обмундирование паладина. В виде демона он пользуется своим мечом. Этот меч привязан к жизненной энергии Бальназзара, и любой, кто прикоснется к нему, будет извращен им (действие схоже с влиянием Ледяной Скорби). Если Бальназзар захватывает чье-то тело, меч исчезает, возвращаясь к хозяину только в его истинном обличии. Monster Guide, pg. 152-154 World of Warcraft Финальным боссом в оригинальном Стратхольме в квартале Алого Ордена был Бальназар. Но бой начинался не с демонической формой Бальназара, а с формой Рыцаря Датрохана, в середине боя оболочка менялась и происходил переход фазы босса. Если игроки быстро убивали этого босса без перевода фазы - они не получали достижение за этого босса. Cataclysm После событий в Нордсколе и Подгороде, Бальназар убивает большую часть рыцарей в квартале Алого Ордена в Стратхольме и использует их силу, чтобы вернуться после смерти в Круговерть Пустоты к своим товарищам: Детероку и Вариматасу. Уровень 10 Бальназара в Warcraft III * 1150 HP (+300 item) (также как обычный повелитель ужаса) * 870 MP (на +45% больше, чем у других повелителей ужаса) * 44-54 урона (+ 6 Сфера Тьмы) (также как обычный повелитель ужаса) * 6 брони (также как обычный повелитель ужаса) * Характеристики ** 42 Силы Основная характеристика (также как обычный повелитель ужаса) ** 25 Ловкости (также как обычный повелитель ужаса) ** 58 Интеллекта (на +45% больше, чем у других повелителей ужаса) * Способности ** Вампирическая аура (атакующие при ударе восстанавливают некоторое количество жизни заклинателю) ** Сон (погружает цель в сон) ** Дождь Хаоса (призывает двух инферналов) ** Finger of Pain (non-magical damage on single unit which is not as powerful as Finger of Death) ** Землетрясение (АоЕ урон в указанной области, наносит также урон строениям и замедляет юнитов) Цитаты * You disappoint me, brother. Poor Detheroc must have been stunned by your treachery! How dare you even call yourself Nathrezim! (berating Varimathras during the Forsaken attack on Capital City) * Ah, my wayward pet, Garithos! I see you've grown a spine since we last met! (taunting Garithos in the same battle) *Know that I am Balnazzar. Know, as I drink your life, that I will take up residence in this weak shell your soul once called home. Know that I will corrupt and destroy everything and everyone you have ever loved. (killing and possessing Saidan Dathrohan) * Fleeting are the moments , these days, in which i may truly be myself... That i may rend flesh, shed blood, and shiver bone. Not as the mortal Dathrohan... But as the undaunted and redoubtable nathrezim Balnazzar. Cheater of Death, Master of Mortal Pawns... And Bane of You Rotting Dead! (Said while killing an abomination, when defending Hearthglen) Заметки Внешние ссылки en:Balnazzar fr:Balnazzar